Sisters
by charmedchick4eva
Summary: Prue, Piper and Paige are adopted into seperate families when they are born and Phoebe grows up in the manor with Grams. They live nearby and go to the same school. What happens when the girls meet?
1. Memories

Sisters

Disclaimer: Why would I be here if I owned Charmed?

Summary: Prue, Piper and Paige are adopted into two separate families, and Phoebe grows up in the manor with Grams. What happens when the girls meet?

A/N: Prue- 17, 11th grade

Piper- 15, 10th grade

Phoebe- 14, 9th grade

Paige- 13, 7th grade

(Piper and Phoebe's birthdays are in the summer so Piper will be 16 and Phoebe will turn 15.)

**Chapter one: Memories**

"Grams, I'm home!" Phoebe Halliwell called, dropping her bag in the hall and heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

"How was your day?" Grams asked, from where she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Okay I guess. I have tons of homework," she replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Well, at least it's almost summer vacation, right?" Grams remarked.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Only a month left of school. I'm so excited," she said, munching on a cookie.

Penny smiled at her only granddaughter. Well, the only one she had seen in years.

"What?" Phoebe asked, seeing her smile.

"Nothing. Just looking forward to having you home more," Grams replied.

Phoebe smiled back. "I'm going to go call Michelle and then I have to do my homework. I'll see you later."

Grams sighed as Phoebe left, and went back to what she had been doing before she had come home. Thinking about her three other granddaughters. Prue, Piper and Paige.

Patty had been forced to give up her first two daughters, Prue and Piper, because she had been too young to take care of them when they were born. Then, when her third child, Phoebe, had been born, Patty had decided she was old enough, and wanted to keep her daughter. Two years later, when Patty an affair with her whitelighter, Sam, Penny had told her daughter to give the child up so no one would find out. Patty had sadly agreed and given the child up as well.

Phoebe sat at her desk, starting her homework. She had just finished talking to Michelle, one of her best friends. Phoebe was one of the rather popular girls at school, although she was the flakiest of her friends and she was the most down to earth. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she always had a crush on one guy or another.

As she stared down at her math homework, Phoebe began to think of her parents._ She thought about her mother, Patty, who had died when Phoebe was six. Phoebe knew she had died in an accident, when she had drowned in a swimming pool. She remembered how her mother had always been so kind and loving, and how her face was so beautiful._

_Her thoughts turned to Victor, her father, who had lived with them until Phoebe was seven, and then suddenly, he had just left. He would send a card once a year for Phoebe's birthday, but that was all she ever heard of him. She didn't know why he had left, and she had been upset for months, thinking her father hated her._

_But Grams had always been there for her, making sure she was comfortable, that she was safe, and that she was happy. Phoebe knew her grandmother loved her, and she was glad she had grown up with her._

Piper sat in her room, writing an essay for her English class. She was supposed to be writing about her life- her family, her friends, and whatever else she wanted to include. Piper had always wondered who her real parents were. She hadn't even known she was adopted until last week. She had been going through her mother's papers, trying to find some pictures, when she had stumbled on her adoption papers. She had confronted her parents that night, and they had told her the story.

Mr. and Mrs. Johansson hadn't been able to have children for many years, so they had decided to adopt a child. At the adoption center, they had fallen in love with a beautiful baby girl. She smiled up at them so happily; they knew she was the child they wanted to adopt. The only requirement made by the parents had been that the baby name began with a P, so they chose Piper, because it was original.

_Once they had come home, Piper had settled in fine. She grew up to be a smart girl, who always respected her parents, got good grades and was happy. They decided when she was little not to tell her that she had been adopted, because they didn't want her to think they didn't love her as much as her real parents would have._

_Piper began to think about the next part of her essay- her friends. She didn't have that many friends, as she wasn't one of the popular girls. Piper didn't have a boyfriend either, although she was rather pretty, except that her brown eyes were usually covered by her thick glasses, and her thick dark hair was usually tangled. Piper had always been more or less a loner, but she didn't mind. She was more interested in her studies than her social life._

"Prue?" Paige asked, walking into her older sister's room, a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah?" the older girl replied. She was sitting on her bed, painting her toenails.

"Do you ever wonder who our real parents are? The ones who gave us up?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

Paige shrugged. "I was wondering what they might be like. Will you tell me the story of how we were adopted again?"

"Again? Why don't you go ask Mom?"

"She's not home. I think she went to the grocery store or something."

Prue sighed. "You really want to hear it again?"

Paige nodded eagerly.

"Ok." Prue answered, and she began to retell the story their parents had told her when she was younger. "Sixteen years ago, Mom and Dad were at the church. They couldn't have their own children, so they were praying to ask for a baby. One of the nuns knew they were looking, and when a woman left a baby with her, she decided our parents were the right people. That baby was me. When I was five, they decided they wanted another baby around the house. The same nun who had given me to them said they had another baby. She told them two angels had come from the sky and brought you to them."

Paige smiled. She liked hearing the part about the angels bringing her to her parents.

"Prue, are you _really_ my sister?" Paige asked.

"I really am your adopted sister."

"I know, but are you my real sister?"

"No, sweetie, we have different parents. We just ended up in the same family."

"Oh."

"Now why don't you go do your homework? I have to make a phone call. Come back if you need any help," Prue said, reaching for the phone.

Paige nodded and left the room. _Paige was always the one with all the questions about their family. She wasn't exactly popular at school, as she was usually the troublemaker, but she had a lot of friends. She didn't have a boyfriend, and she didn't want one either, although she had a lot of guy friends. Paige was an average student, and her favorite thing to do was draw. _

Prue, her older sister, was the popular one. She was friends with almost everyone in her grade, and although she was so popular, she was one of the nicest people. She was the head cheerleader, and her boyfriend, Andy, was the most popular guy and captain of the football team. Prue was smart, and always got straight A's.

Prue dialed her friends phone number and held the phone to her ear. "Amanda?"

A/N: Please review!


	2. School

Sisters

Disclaimer: Just because I'm obsessed with Charmed doesn't mean I own it! )

A/N: Thank you so much to paigehalliwel, Magical Princess, andy20, Alyssa Halliwell, CharmingWhitelighter, rob21in and Ruthy for the reviews! I love you guys! I promise I'll update Back to the Past and Forever soon, if anyone is reading those two.

This is sort of a filler chapter, but I promise, stuff will happen in the next one. Please read and review!

**Chapter Two: School**

Phoebe sat in her history class the next day, bored out of her mind. Her teacher was droning on about the Civil War, but Phoebe barely heard a thing she was saying. Luckily, she had lunch next period, where she could complain to her friends about her boring teachers.

"Phoebe!" one of her friends whispered, elbowing her. Phoebe jumped and looked up. Her teacher, Mr. Brooks was staring at her, waiting for the answer to a question he had asked Phoebe several time.

"Are you going to answer the question Ms. Halliwell?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang, and everyone jumped up. _Saved by the bell, she thought, as Mr. Brooks glared at her._ Turning, she hurried out of the room to dump her books in her locker before lunch.

As she was walking down the hall, Phoebe saw a blonde girl purposely knock into another girl, who dropped her books on the floor. "Oops, sorry. Let me help you," the blonde said, kicking a couple of the books and walking away, laughing.

Phoebe bent down and picked up two of the books. She handed them to the dark haired girl. "Here, I think these are yours. I'm Phoebe."

The girl smiled back at her. "I'm Piper. Thanks."

"So what's with that girl?" she asked,

"I don't know; she just doesn't seem to like me."

Phoebe nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you around."

"Ok, thanks. Bye," Piper replied.

Phoebe stopped at her locker for a second and then went to go meet her friends in the lunchroom.

"Hey Phoebs," Michelle and Katie, another one of her best friends said.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Cole was here, but he left a few minutes ago," Katie said, referring to Phoebe's new crush.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier in Spanish. I think he noticed me staring at him the whole time," Phoebe told them.

"You were staring at him again?" Rebecca asked, joining the conversation and laughing.

Phoebe shrugged. "I can't help it!'

Piper walked home from school by herself, as the walk home was only ten minutes. As she walked, she saw a guy about her age who had blond hair and intense green eyes. When he turned, she realized he was the new guy in her school. She thought for a second, but she couldn't remember his name.

He looked at her, looking confused and smiled. "Hi. I'm new around here, and I was wondering if you could help me. I'm Leo by the way."

Piper smiled. Leo. That was his name. She liked it. "I'm Piper. What do you need help with?"

"I'm kind of lost," he said, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Could you tell me which way Prescott Street is?"

"Sure, That's my street, I'm going there right now."

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked, looking shy.

"Not at all," Piper replied, beginning to walk again.

"Thanks."

"So, do you live on Prescott Street?" she asked.

"Yeah. My family and I just moved there this week. Today was my first day at school here."

She nodded. "I thought I recognized you."

"Are you a sophomore too?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Hey, do you have any siblings? My little sister is in ninth grade. Her name's Danielle," Leo said.

"Nope. I've always wanted a sister though."

"Paige, can I talk to you after class for a second?" her teacher, Mrs. Burke asked.

"Yes?" Paige asked, stopping next to her desk.

"You said yesterday you might be interested in doing some community service. I was wondering if you might want to work at the hospital for some time after school or on the weekends. They're looking for someone who might want to speak with the elderly people, you know, cheer them up a bit."

Paige nodded. "I could do that. When do you think I can go? How about on Thursday?"

"I think that should be fine," she replied.

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Paige said.

Mrs. Burke smiled and went back to grading a stack of papers as Paige left the room. She hurried outside to find Prue and Andy. Although Prue was legally able to drive, she didn't have her own car yet. Since Andy had a car, and they lived nearby, he usually dropped them off at home.

"Ew! Could you guys stop doing that for like, five minutes?" Paige asked, finding Prue leaning against the car, making out with Andy.

Prue laughed. "Hey, it's Andy's car. You just have to deal."

But they stopped and all three climbed into the car. "So how was your day?" Prue asked her sister.

"Pretty good. I volunteered to work at the hospital on Thursday."

"Why do you want to work there?" Andy asked.

Paige shrugged. "I just like to help people."

"Okay, here we are," Andy announced as he pulled up in the Matthews' driveway.

"Thanks, bye Andy," Paige said, getting out of the car.

Prue kissed Andy and moved to get out of the car, but he pulled her back. Paige rolled her eyes as they started making out again and walked into the house.

"Mom? We're home," she called.


	3. The Hospital

Sisters

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed… at least not at the moment. )

A/N: Thanks to PrUe AnD AnDy, Susan, Ruthy, clairebear21, s.halliwell24, AlyssaAS, charmed-greek and Alyssa Halliwell for reviewing. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter Three: The Hospital**

"Grams?" Phoebe called, walking into the manor. "Can I go over to Katie's house tomorrow?"

"Grams?" she called again, when she received no answer.

Hearing a loud moaning, she walked towards the sound. Penny lay at the bottom of the stairwell, clutching her chest in pain.

"Oh my god, Grams!" Phoebe cried, dropping to her knees next to her grandmother. "Should I call 911?" She didn't answer because she was in too much pain, which Phoebe took as a sign to call for help.

She ran off to find the phone, and returned shortly. "I called them. An ambulance should be here soon. Just hang on, ok?"

Phoebe tried to do anything she could to help her grandmother. It seemed like an eternity before the ambulance showed up, but Phoebe knew it was only minutes. Hearing the doorbell, she jumped up and ran for the door, throwing it open to find two paramedics.

"Is this 1329 Prescott Street? We got a call for an ambulance," one of the guys said.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, my grandmother. Follow me."

They followed her into the house and she led them to the stairway. "I don't know what happened. I came home from school and she was lying there. She's in too much pain to talk," Phoebe said, sounding panicked.

"It's alright," the one who had spoke earlier said as they lifted her onto a stretcher. They carried her outside to the ambulance and Phoebe followed.

She climbed inside the white truck and held her grandmother's hand. "You're going to be ok," she said, trying to reassure herself more than Grams.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Leo asked.

"As long as I can remember. Well, I'm not sure if I was born here, because I was adopted, and my parents don't know."

"You were adopted?"

"Yup. I actually just found out, when I found the adoption papers in my mom's desk drawer."

"Oh, wow. Do you wonder who you real parents are?"

"Well, I would like to find them if I could. And I want to know why they would give me up."

"Maybe you should try looking for them."

"I would if I knew how," Piper replied.

"Go to the adoption center. I could help you if you want."

"Thanks. I might take you up on that some time."

Leo nodded. "Thanks for helping me," he said, when they arrived at his house, which was right across the street from Piper.

(A/N: Yes, like Phoebe, Piper lives on Prescott Street, but they live on opposite ends and don't know each other, except for the time when they met at school last chapter. Prue and Paige live a few blocks away.)

"No problem."

"So, I guess I'll see you at school then."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, see you at school."

"Hey, wait. You said you lived on Prescott Street too. Where's your house?" Leo asked, turning to face her again.

"The one right there." Piper said, pointing across the street at the brick house.

"Ok, thanks again. Bye."

"Oh, and Leo? If you ever need anything or you want someone to show you around, feel free to come over."

Leo nodded, and smiling at her, headed into his house. Piper smiled; glad she had made a new friend and turned around. She paused, waiting for an ambulance to pass and then crossed the street to her house.

Paige walked into the hospital, looking around for the reception desk. She spotted a secretary and headed over to her. "Hi, my name is Paige Matthews. My teacher, Mrs. Burke said I would be able to do some community service here. She suggested coming on Thursday, but I was free today and thought I could come."

"Oh, yes, your teacher called a while ago and said you would be coming here sometime. Mrs. Emerson will have an assignment for you. She'll be right down the hall, third door to your right," the secretary replied, smiling.

"Thank you," Paige said, heading in the direction the woman had indicated.

She knocked on the door, which was opened by a woman in a white coat.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Are you Mrs. Emerson?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I'm Paige- Paige Matthews. I'm here to do some community service. The woman at the front desk said to talk to you."

"Nice to meet you Paige. Um, I believe there is a patient down the hall you can speak with. He's been here for a few weeks, as he has a serious heart condition. None of his family lives nearby, and he seems lonely. He might appreciate if he had some one young to talk with, besides the doctors and nurses. Come, I'll take you there."

Paige followed Mrs. Emerson down the hall and to a small white room. An old man lay in a bed, reading a book. "Hello Mr. Smith. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay," the man replied, looking up.

"That's good. I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Paige Matthews, she's here to talk to you for a while," the doctor said, turning and leaving Paige alone with the patient.

"Hi," Paige said, smiling at the man, who put down his book.

An hour later, Paige had cheered up the old man, and succeeded in making him laugh several times. She was sorry when she had to go, but promised to come and visit him again sometime.

As she left the room, she saw a woman being wheeled into the hospital. She was on a stretcher and a dark haired girl who looked a few years older than Paige was beside her.

"You're going to be okay, Grams," Paige heard the girl say.

Paige took the elevator downstairs and headed out to look for Prue and Andy, who were picking her up and go home.


	4. Surprises and New Friends

Sisters

Disclaimer: I'm writing a chapter for a Charmed fanfic which I wrote. I'm in New York, vs. L.A., and I own Charmed. Right.

**Chapter Four: Surprises and New Friends**

Phoebe sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They had arrived in the Emergency Room a while ago, and Phoebe had been waiting anxiously for the doctors to tell her what was wrong. She was worried about Grams, and she couldn't seem to concentrate on the magazine in front of her, so she was just staring off into space.

"Ms. Halliwell?" a voice called.

She jumped up at the sound of her name. "Yes? How's my grandmother?" she asked.

"We have her under control. Follow me. You are allowed to see her, as the doctor is about to explain the problem to her."

Phoebe followed the nurse into a white room. She pulled back a white curtain to reveal Grams. She was lying in a small bed, covered by white sheets and hooked up to several machines.

"Grams!" Phoebe cried, hugging her.

"Phoebe, dear. I'm glad you're here. Mrs. Emerson here was just about to tell me what was wrong."

"Well, Mrs. Halliwell, you seem to have suffered a mild heart attack. You should be okay, but we'll need to keep you here for a few days, just to make sure you're alright. You'll be released in three days if your condition improves. For now, we're keeping you here, and you must remain in bed."

"But, she's okay, right? You're just keeping her here until she gets better?" Phoebe asked.

"She should be fine," the doctor replied.

"Well that's good news," Grams said, as Phoebe hugged her once more.

Mrs. Emerson left the room, leaving Phoebe and her grandmother alone. "Anyway, darling, we're going to have to ask Michelle if you can stay with her for a few days. I don't want you by yourself in the manor, and I'm sure Mr. And Mrs. Samuels wouldn't mind you staying with them. That way you'll be able to go to school with Michelle as well."

"But I can come see you in the afternoons, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course."

"Ok, yay! I'm staying with Michelle!" Phoebe cried, excited.

"I have to call her first, of course," Grams reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I'll call," Phoebe said.

"Sounds good."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go find a payphone."

A few minutes later, Phoebe came back. "Mrs. Samuels said it was fine with them. She said she was worried about you, and she hoped you would be better soon. Anyway, she offered to pick me up in a little while and take me home to get my things and then go to her place."

Grams smiled. "Alright dear. I'm feeling rather tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

Phoebe smiled back as she watched Grams close her eyes and go to sleep.

Piper walked into school the next day, excited about seeing Leo. She had liked talking to him yesterday and she really wanted to be friends with him, if not more. She headed to her locker and pulled out her books for the day. Someone walked up next to her and turned the combination on the locker next to hers. The person reached over and slammed Piper's locker closed.

"Hey, I still needed to get the rest of my books," Piper said softly, trying to defend herself.

The girl smirked at her and flipped her long brown hair. "Then you shouldn't have closed your locker, freak," the girl said.

"Hey bitch, Erica and I don't appreciate your attitude," the blond girl from yesterday said, walking up to them.

Missy, the blond, and Erica, the brunette, walked away, laughing.

Piper sighed and opened her locker again. She sensed someone walk up behind her again, but she didn't turn around, figuring it was another girl like Missy or Erica.

"Hey," a voice said.

Piper still didn't turn around, thinking the person was speaking to someone else. Then she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She looked around and saw Leo standing behind her. "Hi Leo," she said, smiling.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much. How 'bout you?"

"Same. So, who were those two girls who came up before?"

She shrugged. "Just some girls who like to make fun of me."

"They made fun of you? Why?"

"Because I'm ugly and I'm a freak who has no friends," Piper replied, slamming her locker and starting to walk towards her classroom.

Leo walked beside her. "What? What would make you think that? You're not ugly at all. And you're definitely not a freak. Plus, I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Piper smiled weakly. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"No problem. I don't want you thinking that way about yourself when it's not true. I have to go to homeroom now, but I promise I'll see you at lunch. We can eat together." Leo smiled at her and headed off to his classroom.

Piper pushed her glasses up her nose and walked into homeroom. She sat in the back as usual by herself. The morning seemed to take forever, but Piper didn't mind. She was in a good mood today. Finally lunchtime rolled around. Heading to the cafeteria, she bought her lunch and looked around for somewhere to sit. Noticing Leo wasn't there yet, she picked a spot and sat down. A few minutes later Leo walked in. He looked around as she had, and spotted Piper. She smiled and waved him over. He smiled back and started towards her.

Leo was a few feet away from Piper when Missy and Erica stepped in front of him. "Hi Leo," Missy said, twirling her blond hair.

"Come sit with us," Erica said.

Leo knew they were part of the popular crowd, and they were inviting him to sit at the popular table. He shook his head. "I'm going to sit with my friend Piper today. Do you girls know her?"

Missy looked disgusted. "Why would we sit with her?"

"She's really nice. You'll like her," Leo replied.

"We sit at the same place ever day though. Come one, you can sit with her tomorrow," Erica coaxed.

Finally they dragged Leo over to their table. Piper sighed as she watched him go. He looked back at her a few times, looking guilty, but they wouldn't let him leave. 'They' being about twenty of the most popular people in the grade. Piper looked down at her lunch, once again sitting by herself.

That afternoon Paige was at the hospital once again. She looked around to find Mrs. Emerson. She found her in the same room she had been in yesterday.

"Hi Paige. Back so soon?" the doctor asked.

"Yup. Do you have an assignment for me today?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. A woman was admitted to the hospital yesterday afternoon. She had a mild heart attack and will be staying only a few days, unless her condition gets worse. Ms. Halliwell, I believe that's her name, has a granddaughter, but she won't be able to visit her today. I was wondering if you might want to see her."

Paige nodded. "Great. Lead the way."

Mrs. Emerson smiled at the young girl. "I love your enthusiasm Paige. Let's go."

The doctor dropped Paige off at the room and left. Paige knocked softly, and then walked in.

"Hi. My name's Paige Matthews," she said to the old lady in the bed.

Grams smiled and peered at Paige. "Nice to meet you. I have a granddaughter about your age. Her name's Phoebe."

"How old is she?"

"She's fourteen almost fifteen."

"thirteen," Paige replied.

Grams nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked,

"One sister. But she's not really my sister. I was adopted."

"Do you know where your birth parents are?" Grams asked, interested.

"Nope. But I hope I can find them one day."

Grams and Paige talked and laughed for hours, then Paige had to leave. Grams watched as Paige left, closing the door gently behind her. She looked a lot like Patty. Her eyes and her nose were Patty's. Her name began with a P. She was adopted. Penny was sure she had finally found one of her granddaughters.

"Wanna come inside?" Prue asked Andy.

"Sure," he replied. The two of them had dropped Paige off at the hospital and then come to the Matthews' house.

No one was home as they headed to Prue's room, stopping only to grab a snack from the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do?" Prue asked.

Andy leaned in and kissed her. "Great idea," Prue said, pulling him back to her.

A few minutes later they were making out. His hands were on her hips, hers in his hair. They kissed until a knock came at Prue's door.

Quickly the couple separated and smoothed out their clothing. "Yes?" Prue called.

Mrs. Matthews opened the door, smiling. "Prue, I have a surprise for you downstairs."

"A surprise? I love surprises," Prue said, jumping up and pulling her boyfriend with her. The three headed downstairs, Prue in the lead.

"What is it? _Where_ is it?" she asked.

"Outside," her mother replied.

Prue opened the door and squealed. There was a brand new red sports car, her very own. Jumping up and down she hugged her mother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, excited.

"Your father and I figured your grades were high, you have been doing well in all your other activities, and you deserved a car."

"Can I take it for a drive?" Prue asked.

"Sure. Here are the keys," Mrs. Matthews' said, handing them over.

Prue climbed into the car and Andy got in next to her. They sped away in a flash of red.

A/N: To my wonderful reviewers:

Anarra- Yay, you like two of my stories! Glad you like this fic even if you don't like Charmed teen fics.

Ruthy- Thanks! You're one of the people who actually reviewed all three chapters so far.

Alyssa Halliwell- You'll see if Grams is ok soon. Anyway, thanks for reviewing all three chapter so far.

Jade- Thanks so much! No, I'm not going to make Paige a trouble maker, at least not yet. And yeah, Leo is sweet. After all, he _is_ an angel. (Well, he's not dead in my story, but you know what I mean.)

Please review!


	5. Friends?

Sisters

Disclaimer: Only own my ideas and my characters.

A/N: Hi, thanks for the reviews! I'm back from vacation and I'm finally updating 'cause I'm really bored and too lazy to do homework.

**Chapter Five:Friends?**

"Phoebe, there's a call for you! It's from the hospital," Mrs. Samuels called up the stairs. Phoebe raced downstairs and Mrs. Samuels handed her the phone, Michelle coming up behind her.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked.

"Ms. Halliwell? This is Dr. Emerson, I met you at the hospital two days ago," a woman's voice said.

"Yes, hi."

"I have some unfortunate news." Phoebe held her breath as the doctor continued. "Your grandmother's condition seems to have gotten worse. She may need surgery, and we'll have to keep her here until she gets better, which may be a few weeks."

Phoebe was silent for a moment. "Can I talk to her?"

"I'm afraid Ms. Halliwell is too weak to speak on the phone at the moment, but you can come visit her if you'd like."

"Ok, thank you for calling," she said, worried.

"No problem. Goodbye," Dr. Emerson said as Phoebe hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Michelle and her mother asked at the same time.

"Grams apparently got worse. The doctor said she may need surgery, and she'll have to stay longer, maybe even weeks."

Worry came over Mrs. Samuels' face. "Would you like to go see her? I'll drive you to the hospital now."

She nodded numbly and they headed out to the car. When they reached the hospital, only Phoebe was allowed to go see Grams, so Michelle and her mother said they would come pick Phoebe up later, when she called.

"Grams?" Phoebe asked, walking into the room. When she got closer to the bed, she noticed a dark haired girl sitting next to the bed, holding the old woman's hand.

"Hey, who are you?" Phoebe asked, angrily, not recognizing the girl.

"Shh, she's sleeping," the girl replied, standing up. "I'm Paige Matthews. You must be Phoebe Halliwell. You're grandmother told me about you."

"Oh, right. Grams told me about you too. How is she feeling?"

"She seemed okay to me earlier, but she said she was tired and she fell asleep about five minutes ago."

"Then I guess we shouldn't wake her. Anyway, my friend's mom is going to pick me up in about an hour. What are you doing now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I have to stay here for an hour until my sister picks me up. Maybe we can hang out here together."

"Sure. So, why are you with Grams anyway?"

"I offered to help out at the hospital and Dr. Emerson gave me the job of cheering up the elderly who are here until they get better. She's my favorite patient."

Phoebe smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. What about you?"

"Fourteen, but I'll be fifteen in July."

The two girls talked for almost an hour, getting to know each other, and discussing Phoebe's worries about Grams. Then Paige turned to the bed and noticed Grams opening her eyes.

"Grams, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"Fine, just a little tired still. I see you and Paige have been talking."

"Yeah, Paige is really nice. I'm glad she's been here with you."

Paige blushed. "I love talking to you. Both of you," she added, looking at Phoebe. Then she glanced at the clock. "Uh oh, I have to go. Prue's probably waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, Mrs. Samuels is waiting for me too. I'll come visit you tomorrow as well," Phoebe said, bending down to hug Grams and give her a kiss on the cheek.

The two girls stood up and walked out together. "There, that's my sister," Paige said, pointing to a girl sitting in a car.

"Wow, I thought you said you guys weren't related. You look so much alike," Phoebe replied.

Paige shrugged, "Yeah, it is kinda weird. Anyway, maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hi Prue," Paige greeted her sister.

"Hey Paige. How was your job today?"

"Great. I talked to Ms. Halliwell for a little while, but then she fell asleep and a few minutes later her granddaughter came in. Her name's Phoebe, and she's really nice. I spent an hour talking to her before you showed up."

"Sounds like fun. Andy and I went to the park, and we went down to the lake. It was so much fun. He actually pushed me in," Prue said, laughing at what had happened.

"So what'd you do?"

"I pulled him in with me and we went swimming. Anyway, mom freaked when I came home and I was soaked." Prue and Paige laughed, imagining her reaction.

Piper walked home by herself again, except this time she walked quickly, not wanting to run into Leo. She had avoided him the rest of the day, as he had always been with Missy and Erica, or surrounded by countless girls she hated.

"Piper! Piper, wait up. I need to talk to you!" a voice called.

Recognizing it as Leo's voice, she sped up and started to run towards her house. Footsteps pounded behind her until he caught up with her, and grabbed her wrist. "Why are you running? I wanted to talk to you," he said.

She sighed. "So talk."

"I'm really sorry I didn't sit with you at lunch. I want to be friends with you, really. Please, just give me a chance. They wouldn't let me sit with you, and then you just kept avoiding me. I'm trying to be your friend."

Piper shook her head and yanked her wrist out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, but I can't be friends with someone who won't even sit with me at lunch. Is it really that hard to say 'Sorry, I promised a _friend_ I'd eat with her'?"

Piper turned and ran. This time Leo didn't follow her. Piper burst into her house to find it empty. She knew both her parents would be at work now, and wouldn't come home for a few hours. She opened a cupboard and looked for something to eat.

Ten minutes later she was up in her room. She was upset, not just at Leo, but also at Missy, Erica and all those other girls. She knew that if she did forgive Leo, they would only ever be friends, nothing more. And she wanted to be more. Piper knew no guy would choose her over pretty girls like Missy and Erica, and she was sure Leo was no exception. She just wished that for once, somebody, _anybody_, would notice her.

A/N: Yay, chapter five! Now, to my reviewers:

Ruthy- Yup, Paige met Grams and now Phoebe too. And yeah, I suppose their parents were rich, but Prue deserves a car. She's going to need it…

AlyssaAS- Thanks. Nope, Prue's not going to get hurt, although that might be an interesting idea. Hmm…lol. Anyway, you'll see how the rest meet soon.

Alyssa Halliwell- Grams _was _okay. Past tense. Sorry!

Magical Princess- Glad you like it!

FriskyFeline- Thank you so much!

Badgirl21- Thanks. I'm not sure how much Phoebe/Cole there will be, but I'll try to put more in, but in the later chapters. Anyway, glad you like it!


	6. More Neighbors And Goodbyes

Sisters

Disclaimer: Do I even need one?

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Also, in case anyone is reading them, I finally updated two of my other Charmed stories- Forever and Back to the Past.

Prue and Andy- Thanks! I'm not sure when they'll find out they're sisters, but I have ideas for at least the next few chapters.

Badgirl21- Thanks. I figured that since they're the closest in age and a lot alike, they would probably be friends.

Alyssa Halliwell- Yeah, I know, sorry about Grams. Glad you like Phoebe and Paige's friendship- that will be important later.

Charmedangel4- Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much!

Anarra- Thanks!

Chapter Six: More Neighbors And Goodbyes 

"Piper honey, come down for breakfast," Mr. Johansson called up the stairs. "We're having pancakes!"

Piper ran down the stairs, starving. It was Saturday morning, and she had just woken up, glad to have a two-day break from school and from Missy, Erica and Leo. Only problem was that Leo lived right across the street from her.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad," she said.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you know we have new neighbors?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, the Wyatts right? They moved in like last week. One of the kids is in my grade at school, so I've already met him," she replied, staring at her food.

"No, not those neighbors. Another family moved in next door to us. They just got here this morning. You should go introduce yourself after breakfast. I have some work to do now, but your father and I are going to say hello later."

"Sure," Piper replied, glad to have something to do.

After she ate she headed over to the house her mother had said the family had moved into. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute. A blond guy opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Uh…hi," she said. _He's cute, she thought. Definitely not as cute as Leo, but cute._

"Hi," he said, giving her an amused smile.

"My name's Piper. Piper Halliwell. I live next door. I heard you guys just moved here and I figured I'd introduce myself."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dan Gordon. So, do you go to the local high school?"

"Yeah, I do. Is that where you're going?"

He nodded. "Yup. I'm in tenth grade. What about you?"

"Same." She paused, and shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "So, I guess I'll see you around school then?"

"Wait. Are you free today?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you might want to do something. You know, so we could get to know each other better. Or you could show me around."

"Sure. Can I come in then?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Come on in," Dan said.

They walked into the front hall and Piper noticed there were stacks of cardboard boxes everywhere. "So, do you have any siblings?" Piper asked.

"Nope. I'm an only child."

"Me too."

"Oh, by the way, this is my mom and this is my dad," he motioned to two people unpacking boxes in what looked like a living room.

"Hi. I'm Piper. I live next door," she said to them.

"Nice to meet you," they both replied, giving her smiles.

"Hey, why don't I help you guys unpack or something?"

"You don't have to. It would probably be boring for you."

"No, it would be fun. I love doing things like that. Besides, you obviously have a lot to do, and I can help with all this. You're going to need your stuff if you're going to live here."

"Alright," he said.

"Great!" For the next three hours, Piper, Dan and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon unpacked boxes, talking, laughing and getting to know each other.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Andy asked his girlfriend. They were sitting in Prue's room. Both her parents were downstairs, and Mr. Mathews had just dropped Paige off at the hospital to see Penny. Prue was supposed to pick her up later.

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"We could go to the park again."

"And have you dunk me? No thanks. Besides, remember how much Mom freaked last time we did that? It was actually totally worth it to see the look on her face, but that was a one time thing."

"Okay, fine. Let's dance," he said.

"Dance?"

"Yeah." Andy pressed the play button on her stereo and a slow love song came on. "Perfect," he said, grabbing her hands and starting to dance.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Then Prue leaned forward and they kissed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pushed her back on the bed. Soon she was tugging his shirt off, hers already discarded onto the floor.

They rolled over so that she was on top of him, and he began tugging at the zipper on her jeans. Quickly he unbuttoned them and slipped them off. Then the door flew open. "Prue, there's a phone-"

Mrs. Matthews paused mid sentence as she took in the scene before her. Andy lay on the bed, his shirt off and Prue was on top of him wearing only a black lace bra and underwear. She turned, closed the door and hurried away.

Phoebe and Paige arrived at the hospital at the same time on Saturday. "Hey, Phoebe," Paige said.

"Hi Paige," she replied, smiling.

Together they walked into Grams' hospital room. "Hey, where is she?" Phoebe asked, finding the bed empty.

"I don't know. We should go ask Mrs. Emerson."

They knocked softly on her door. "Come in," she yelled from inside.

"Phoebe, Paige, hello," she said.

"Where's my grandmother? She's not in her room."

"I'm sorry. You're grandmother…passed away this morning. I tried to call you, but all I got was a busy signal at your house."

"She- she what?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

But Phoebe didn't hear her, and she had fainted and was sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

A/N: Please review and I'll update soon!


	7. What Happens Now?

Sisters

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

Prue and Andy- Yup, Prue will definitely be in trouble. Thanks for reviewing!

Emelie172- Thanks! I hope you like this site so far.

Magical Princess- Is oh good or bad?

Anarra- Thanks!

Ruthy- Glad you liked it.

Alyssa Halliwell- Yeah, sorry about Grams, but you knew it was going to happen. And I'm _really_ sorry about putting Dan in, but I have to create some drama, and Dan always does that.

**Chapter Seven:What Happens Now?**

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled, worried about her new friend.

Luckily, since they were in a hospital and Dr. Emerson was obviously a doctor, she quickly helped to revive Phoebe.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and this is just a nightmare," Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true," the doctor replied. "Which means that we're going to contact any relatives of yours who can take care of you."

"I don't have any other family besides Grams. Well, I think my dad's alive, but I haven't seen him since I was seven."

"Don't worry, we'll find somewhere for you to stay. Unfortunately, if you have no living family, you will be adopted."

"What?" Phoebe cried.

"Hey, my parents can adopt you. My sister and I were both adopted," Paige suggested.

"Where are you staying now?"

"With my friends family."

"Okay, you should go back there and they'll help you. Now, I'm very sorry, but I have to attend to another patient. Excuse me."

"I'm so sorry," Paige said to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded. Then she ran out of the room, down the stairs and outside. She ran all the way back to the manor, stopping only once to breathe. She barged into the empty house and ran upstairs to her room. Flopping on the bed, Phoebe sat and cried for several hours, not caring that no one knew where she was.

A long time later, Phoebe crept softly out of her room and heard a creak coming from upstairs. She was surprised, as she knew that was the attic and the door there never opened. She walked up a few steps and saw the door was wide open. Scared now, Phoebe hurried back over to Michelle's house.

"Phoebe, where were you? We've been calling everyone to see if they knew where you were," Mrs. Samuels asked, worried.

"Sorry. I went home," Phoebe said.

"Oh, alright. Please tell me next time, I was so worried something had happened to you. Anyway, Dr. Emerson told me about your grandmother. I'm so sorry honey."

Phoebe nodded, and then went up to the guest room where she had been staying. She missed Grams horribly, and it had only been yesterday when she last saw her. Phoebe wondered what was going to happen to her now. Would Paige's family really adopt her?

Piper and Dan were back at Piper's house, after spending the entire afternoon together. Piper had showed Dan around downtown and they had had a great time. They were on Piper's doorstep, talking.

"So, I had a great time today," Dan said.

"Yeah, so did I."

"So, um, do you…um," Dan began.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to…go out with me sometime?"

"Like on a date?"

He nodded. Piper paused for a minute, thinking. She didn't really want to date Dan. She didn't even like him all that much. But then she turned and saw Leo in his yard. She noticed he was watching her and Dan.

"Piper?" Dan asked, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, I would love to go on a date with you," she said.

Dan grinned. "Great! So, I'll see you in school on Monday, right?"

"Yup, see you in school."

Still grinning, Dan started to turn and walk back to his house, but Piper grabbed his arm and he turned back to her. Making sure Leo was still watching them, she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Bye Dan," she said, walking back inside her house.

"I'm so sorry Andy. I can't believe she just walked in on us like that," Prue said.

"Don't worry about it," Andy replied.

"Actually, I don't think we're going to be allowed upstairs together anymore."

Prue glanced at her watch then, realizing she had to go pick up Paige.

"Uh oh, I have to go pick up my sister now. Hopefully if we run by my mom she won't say anything."

"Ok, I'll go with you."

Prue and Andy rushed down the stairs and into her car. She drove to the hospital and found Paige waiting outside, looking upset. She came quickly to the car when they drove up.

"Sorry I'm late Paige."

Paige didn't say anything for a minute. "She died today."

"What? Who died?" Prue asked.

"Grams. My favorite patient. The girl I was telling you about- Phoebe- doesn't have any family alive still."

"That's so sad."

"I know. I feel so bad for her. She's really nice too."

They drove the rest of the way home in silence. Andy went home and Prue and Paige headed inside. Paige ran up to her room, but Mrs. And Mr. Matthews stopped Prue.

"We need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"You and Andy. What you were doing was not appropriate."

"Well, you shouldn't have barged in on us. I can't get any privacy in this house!"

"That's not the point Prue. The point is that you and Andy are too young to be going that far."

"It's not your decision what Andy and I do! I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Prue yelled.

"But we're your parents. We know what's good for you, and we're only trying to protect you."

"You're not my real parents! My birth parents are out there somewhere, and they're not you. You never were and never will be my parents!" Prue yelled, running up the stairs and into her room.

The Matthews' stood there, shocked.


	8. Phoebe

Sisters

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or its characters.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!

Alyssa Halliwell- You'll see what happens with Phoebe in this chapter. And did you really think I would let Piper like Dan? Ew! By the way, you have to update your fics, they're so good! See, I'm updating!

Charmed-greek- Yeah, it was sad, but it had to happen for the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Ruthy- Yeah, Phoebe is strong. And I know Prue was mean, but I kind of pictured she would be that kind of teenager if she grew up with parents and she didn't have to take care of her sisters so much.

Prue and Andy- Sorry I took so long to update, but at least I'm updating now, right? Thanks for reviewing!

Anarra- Yeah, I have tried to use a line divider to separate the parts, but when you upload it on any line that doesn't have letters gets deleted, but I started using OOO to separate the parts in this chapter.

Charmedtomeetyou- You'll find out what happens to Phoebe in this chapter. I'm glad you like the story!

Lucy Knight- Thank you so much!

Emelie172- Thanks, glad you like it!

Sorry I haven't updated in a month, I've been really busy. I probably won't be able to update again for a while either, because I only have two more weeks left of school, so finals are coming up and I have tons of projects due. Then after that I have about a week, but then I'm going away until about August, but I promise I'll try to update sometime. Ok, enough of my rambling and on to the story!

**Chapter Eight: Phoebe**

Phoebe woke up early on Sunday morning, and lay in her bed. It took her a few moments to register where she was and why, but then everything came rushing back to her. Yesterday, when Grams had died. Died. As in, Phoebe would never see her again.

Phoebe was overwhelmed with sadness, and once again she thought about her grandmother and how much she missed her. She was scared now, scared about what would happen to her when she had no family left.

After a long time, Phoebe felt ready to get up. When she entered the kitchen, only Mrs. Samuels was awake. "Phoebe, good morning. How are you feeling?" she greeted her.

"Ok, I guess."

Mrs. Samuels nodded, sipping her coffee. "Would you like some breakfast dear?"

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry."

"I understand. Anyway, a woman called for you this morning, a social worker. Her name was Cynthia I believe. She wanted to meet with you this afternoon, around two. Is that alright with you?"

Phoebe shrugged, nervous about meeting a social worker, She didn't want a new family, she didn't want to live with people she didn't know or like. "Two would be…fine."

Mrs. Samuels smiled. "Good, I'll call and tell her."

Five minutes before two, Phoebe, Michelle and Mrs. Samuels arrived at Cynthia's office. A blonde woman was waiting inside, typing furiously and staring at her laptop.

They knocked on the door and walked in. Cynthia looked up and smiled. "Hello, I'm Cynthia Matthews. You must be Mrs. Samuels. And which one of you girls is Phoebe?"

Phoebe stepped forward. "Me."

"Nice to meet you. Why don't you all have a seat?"

The three sat down and Cynthia continued. "I'm so sorry about your grandmother. I know this is probably a lot to take in, but I've already found you foster parents who are willing to take you in. They're very nice people, and they have two sons who are a little older than you are. I'm sure you'll like them. So, their names are Jake and Ellen Wyatt, and I've invited them to come meet you. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Wow, you found parents already? That's pretty soon," Mrs. Samuels said once Cynthia had finished.

"Well, I like to think that's what someone would do for my girls if something happened to my husband and me."

Just then a couple knocked on the door and walked in. Cynthia offered them her seat and another chair, as they had too many people squished into her tiny office. She introduced them to Phoebe as her possible foster parents.

OOO

It had been a few days since that first meeting with the Wyatt's, and Phoebe had moved in two days ago. She had been given her own room and had brought even clothes to last her for about a week. If she liked them, she would move in permanently in a month.

But Phoebe didn't like living there, especially because she missed Grams so much. At least in the manor she had memories of Grams. Here she had nothing.

Sure, she liked living with two incredibly good-looking guys, but she would rather be somewhere more familiar to her. Of course, she still lived on Prescott Street, but she was about a mile away from her old house, and she rarely went to this part.

The family she was living with, the Wyatt's, had three kids, Cole, Leo and Danielle. Leo and Danielle were brother and sister and very close. Their parents had adopted Cole when he was born, and he was just as close to the two of them.

Cole and Danielle were both in seventh grade, and Leo was in eight. Phoebe already knew Cole of course and already had a crush on him from his first day of school, when she noticed him in her Spanish class. Unfortunately, she realized that if she was going to be their sister she couldn't go out with him.

Leo seemed like a really nice guy, and he apparently he was already popular. He kept talking about some girl named Piper who lived in the house across the street. From what Phoebe had heard, there was some complicated story about him, Piper, some guy named Dan and some other girls in his grade.

Danielle was really nice as well. Phoebe hadn't seen her when she first came to school, but she was definitely someone Phoebe would easily become friends with.

Phoebe continued to think about her situation as she lay on the bed, staring out the window. She wondered what would happen to the manor now that Grams was dead and she wouldn't be living there anymore. She didn't want anyone else to live there.

After a long time Phoebe decided she didn't want to stay with the Wyatt's. She thought about it for a while, and realized she could go see the Matthews. Paige was there, and her mother was Cynthia, the social worker. Phoebe was sure of this because both Paige and Cynthia had left her with their phone number and address, and they were the same.

Phoebe jumped off her bed and ran to the front door. She knew exactly where the Matthews lived- it was a few blocks away but only about a ten or fifteen minute walk.

Soon she had reached a large white house, which she knew was the correct one. Summoning up all the courage she had, Phoebe knocked lightly on the door, as there was no doorbell. In a few minutes a raven-haired girl showed up at the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Gulping, Phoebe nodded. "Um, is Paige here?"

The girl turned to call for Paige, but she ran up behind her. "Phoebe, hi! What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I'm not really sure," she replied.

"Well come in then. You want something to eat?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No thanks."

Just then, Mrs. Matthews appeared in the living room. "Girls, who was at- Oh, hello Phoebe. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Paige."

"Oh? You girls know each other?"

"I told you I met her last week, remember?" Paige asked.

"Oh, right. Phoebe, I've actually been meaning to call you. We've found a relative of yours who wants to care for you."

"I thought I didn't have any relatives," she replied, confused.

"Apparently you do. He's willing to come live with you in you house, and he says he will arrive by Saturday. I believe his name is Victor. Victor Bennett."


	9. Victor?

Sisters

A/N: Yay! Today was my last day of school! Of course, I have finals and stuff next week, but no more classes! Sorry- I'm very excited…

Anarra- Thanks!

Prue and Andy- Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it! Sorry I didn't update, but since school was ending I had a ton of work.

Magical Princess- Glad you loved it!

Fanmania- A new reader, yay! Glad you like the story.

Lucy Knight- Thanks!

Alyssa Halliwell- Thank you! And yes, I love your fics and you must update, especially Dreaming!

Charmedangel4- You'll find out what happens to Prue in the next few chapters…

**Chapter Nine: Victor?**

"I believe his name is Victor. Victor Bennett."

Victor. Her father. He wanted to _take care_ of her. He would be a horrible father! He had left his only daughter when she was _seven._ Phoebe was stunned and did what she did best. She ranted.

"But… but he _can't_ take care of me! He can't live with me! I refuse to!"

"So, you know who he is?" Mrs. Matthews asked. "I thought you didn't know of any living relatives."

"Do I know who he is? No, I_ don't _know who he is, considering I haven't seen him since I was _seven!_ He's my father! And he just walked out on me, just like that! I'm not living with him!"

The three others looked at Phoebe, stunned as well.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, I didn't realize he was your father. If you don't want to live with him, you don't have to. The other option would be for you to go back to live with the Wyatts."

Phoebe shook her head, "No, I don't want to stay there either."

"You know what, what don't you just try living with him? I mean, you haven't seen him in years, maybe he's changed."

Phoebe sighed. "Ok. At least I'd be able to move back into the manor, right?"

Mrs. Matthews smiled and nodded.

"So where am I going to stay until he gets here?"

"You could go back to your friends house, or you can spend the night with us."

Phoebe gave a small smile, and Paige grinned at her. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here?"

"Not at all."

"Come on, I'll show you my room," Paige said, dragging Phoebe up the stairs.

"So you are you doing this summer Paige?" Phoebe asked.

She shrugged. "Hang around with some friends, hopefully have you come over more, I don't know…"

"What about you?"

"I don't know what I can do, cause you know, what happened with Grams and everything. But most likely I'll just hang out with friends, and yeah, I'd love to come over more. Oh, and my birthday is July 2, so three weeks. And we only have two more weeks left of school, which is good. So what are you doing Prue?"

"Same as you guys and probably spending time with Andy. Oh, and I'm getting a summer job or something."

"Who's Andy?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh," Phoebe replied, smiling.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Do you like anyone?"

Phoebe blushed. "I pretty much always do. There's this one guy Cole, who's really hot and he seems really nice. Oh, and I got to live with him for two days when I lived with the Wyatts cause he was their son."

"So? Two days? Anything happen?"

"I was kinda too upset to talk to him that much, so no."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"No problem."

They were quiet for a second, but then Paige asked Phoebe what kind of music she liked, and she started listing all her favorite bands. The three girls talked for hours, and then watched a movie, staying awake till about 3 am, when they finally collapsed and fell asleep.

OOO

When Piper showed up to school the next day, everyone was staring at her. They had all heard about her and Dan, the newest guy at school.

"Hey Alexa," Piper overheard Missy say. "Did you hear about dweeb girl and that new guy, Dan?"

"Yeah, I heard they're going out."

"I know. Dan's pretty hot. Dweeb girl's out; he's mine."

"What about you and Leo?"

"What about us?" Missy asked, glaring at her.

"Never mind," Alexa replied, heading off to class.

Piper shook her head and walked off to class, Wow, news traveled fast. They hadn't even gone on the date! Piper was pissed now, though. Missy wanted Dan _and_ Leo. Well, Piper didn't care about Dan, and she didn't see why Missy thought she was hot, but she couldn't let Missy have _both _of them.

Piper shook her head and went in the direction of her first class. But she had only taken a few steps when she heard someone call her name and turned around. Seeing it was Leo, she sped up, but he ran and caught up to her. She was even more pissed at him today then she had been earlier because she had seen some him with some girl yesterday whom she vaguely recognized, and the two had walked into his house, laughing and talking.

"I heard about you and Dan," Leo said.

"That's great for you. Leave me alone."

"Piper, what are you still so mad at me?"

She shrugged. "Who was that girl you were with yesterday?"

"What?"

"That girl. She had brown hair, and she went into your house with you."

"Oh, her. Her last relative died a few days ago, and she came to stay with us for a few days. My parents were going to adopt her. Her name's Phoebe Halliwell."

"Oh. I have to go," Piper said. She felt guilty now that she had been angry. She felt bad for the girl. Plus, she knew her, that was the girl who had helped her when Missy was making fun of her.

Piper started wondering why she _was_ so mad at Leo. It wasn't like they were a couple or something. Sure, he had spent that day with Missy, but it wasn't his fault. She decided she was going to go apologize to him during lunch.

Piper managed to sit through her morning classes, eagerly waiting for lunch when she could talk to Leo. When her class finally let out, she hurried to the cafeteria, but she couldn't see Leo. She decided to check outside, as there was one spot he liked to sit.

As she was walking she passed a classroom where she saw a blond head. Backtracking, she saw Leo inside…with Missy. She noticed they were a little too close for talking. Stepping to the side to see them better, Piper realized what they were doing. They weren't talking. Leo and Missy were making out.


	10. Going Home

Sisters

A/N: Finals are finally over, yay! I'm not sure when I can update next though, cause I'm busy most of this week and I'm going to Spain for ten days with some friends. I'll be back on the 18th though and I might have a new chapter sometime that week. Anyway, on to my reviewers:

Anarra- hope this chapter makes it better…

Prue and Andy- thanks, and I'm really sorry about slow updates

Alyssa Halliwell- lol, don't worry, that will be explained in this chapter

fanmania- thanks

Lucy Knight- lol. Oh and everyone will find out about how they're related soon, I promise…

**Chapter Ten: Going Home**

Piper jumped out of the shower and pulled on her clothes. Tonight was her date with Dan, but she wasn't very excited, even though this was pretty much the first date she had ever been on. Right now she was pretty upset about seeing Leo and Missy together. She hadn't talked to Leo the rest of the day. She was looked down at her outfit, which she hadn't put much thought into. She was wearing comfortable jeans, a white tank top, a light blue sweater and small silver earrings.

When the doorbell rang Piper grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs as neither of her parents were home to answer it. Smiling, she pulled open the door, expecting to see Dan waiting outside for her. Instead she saw Leo, patiently waiting for her.

"Leo, what the hell are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, so just leave."

Leo glanced at her outfit and the purse in her hands. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date with Dan tonight, I was expecting him. Now I don't see why I should be the one answering questions, so-". The rest of her response was cut off as she attempted to slam the door on him.

Unfortunately, Leo grabbed the door before it closed, stopping it. Piper glared at him. "Ok, fine. What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for whatever I did. I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends."

Piper sighed. Again, she tried to close the door, and Leo let her. Staring at the door for a few minutes, Leo finally turned and walked back home. He stopped at outside to sit on the doorstep of his house.

Piper leaned against the door, thinking. She wanted to be friends with Leo and forget the whole thing with Missy. But what she wanted she knew she couldn't have. She wanted to be more than friends with Leo, but apparently that wouldn't be an option. Closing her eyes, Piper once more saw the vision of Missy and Leo kissing. Missy always won in the end, and Piper the freak always lost.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again and Piper jumped, but answered it. Dan was standing there, smiling at her. "Hi, you ready?"

Piper nodded numbly. "Yeah, let's go." Ok, Piper thought, I can't have Leo I might as well have a good time with Dan. Sure, Piper thought Dan was not as great as Leo, but at least he liked her.

The two walked down to Dan's car and he opened the door for her. She thanked him and slid in. Dan climbed into the driver's seat and they drove off. Leo still sat on his steps, watching Piper with Dan.

Leo didn't know what Piper wanted. He liked her, but she always seemed to be mad at him. Plus, know she had Dan. He figured that if Piper wouldn't stay with him, he might as well have Missy. Sure, Leo thought Missy wasn't very nice, especially to Piper, but at least she liked him.

00000

Missy relaxed back onto her friend's bed, smiling. She had Leo and soon she would have Dan too. She would have to talk to Dan on Monday when she wasn't with Leo. She was sure that he would rather have her than Piper, although they were dating.

Missy looked up to see Alexa walk into the room from the bathroom. "Come on," she said. "We're all going out to dinner. Everyone's going to meet us at the restaurant."

"Ok, just a second." Standing up, Missy slipped her shoes on, grabbed a purse and followed Alexa down the stairs.

00000

Phoebe woke up the next morning to find that she had fallen asleep on Prue's bed with Prue and Paige. The sisters were still fast asleep so Phoebe quietly stood up and went to the bathroom. Today was the day she was going to see Victor again. The first time since she was seven.

When she went back to the room Prue was starting to wake up, and Paige already had her eyes open. "Morning Phoebe," Paige said.

"Morning."

"Hey, today's the day you're going home, right?" Prue asked.

"And you're going to see you dad again," Paige added.

"Yup, today's the day. At least I get to move back home to the manor."

A few minutes later Mrs. Matthews showed up at the door. "You girls wants some breakfast? I'm making pancakes."

All three nodded and hurried to get downstairs.

An hour later Phoebe was ready to go. She had eaten breakfast and gotten dressed. Her things were in the front hall where she had gathered them together, ready to be taken home.

"Alright Phoebe, it's time to take you home. Are you ready?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

Shrugging, Phoebe replied, "as ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok, good. Let's just put your things into the car then. Paige and Prue have offered to come with us."

Phoebe smiled, glad her new friends were coming with her and helped load her clothes into the trunk of the car. "All set," she said.

The girls climbed into the car with Mrs. Matthews and drove off towards Halliwell manor. When they arrived they walked into the house using Phoebe's key and dumped her stuff back into her room.

"Your father should be here in a few minutes," Mrs. Matthews announced.

Phoebe nodded. "So how are you feeling?" Paige asked.

"Glad to be home, but I'm not so happy about seeing my dad again."

The girls nodded. "Maybe he's changed. I mean, you haven't seen him for years, he could have gotten better."

Phoebe shrugged and sighed as the doorbell rang. "I guess that's him."

Mrs. Matthews walked over to the door and opened it for Phoebe. She smiled at the man who stood outside and invited him in, shaking his hand. "Hello, I'm Phoebe's social worker, Cynthia Mathews. You must be Victor. Phoebe's upstairs with my daughters, Prue and Paige."

Victor nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Matthews. How's Phoebe doing?"

"Oh, please call me Cynthia."

"Alright, Cynthia, how is Phoebe doing?"

"Not bad considering her situation."

He nodded again. "Ok, then I think I'll go up and see her."

The two adults headed up the stairs to find their children. Victor stopped when he saw three girls, all of whom had long brown hair and brown eyes. He looked at the three for a second and picked out Phoebe.

"Hello Phoebe. I've missed you," he said softly.

Phoebe didn't say anything for a moment. "If you missed me you would have come home."

Victor sighed. The five of them stood there, silent, until Mrs. Matthews suggested she and the girls leave. She knew Phoebe and Victor would need some time alone to get to know each other.

The three of them left, leaving Phoebe and Victor alone.

"That was kind of akward," Prue said,

"Yeah, are you sure we should leave them alone together? Phoebe might want us," Paige put in.

"Yes, but they need some time alone together. They have to get to know each other again if he's going to take care of her."

"I know, I just feel like we belong back with Phoebe in the manor. It didn't look like she wanted to be with Victor."

00000

After the other three left Phoebe was left alone with her father. He had changed since she last saw him- he looked muck older and even kinder now. Phoebe sighed, still waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I couldn't stay. I wanted to, but your grandmother wouldn't let me."

She looked at him for a few minutes. "You know what? Save your lies, because I don't want to hear them."

Spinning around, Phoebe ran to her room. The last thing she heard before she slammed her door was her Victor saying that he loved her. Sitting on her bed Phoebe began to cry as she had done so many times before. Memories of the old days came flooding back to her, memories of her parents.

_Happy birthday dear Phoebe, happy birthday to you, everyone sang. "Make a wish!" Patty said._

_Phoebe stared at the six candles on the cake, one for good luck, and she blew. "Yay! What did you wish for?" her mother asked._

"_No, Mommy. Daddy said that if I tell you, my wish won't come true."_

"_That's my little girl," Victor cried, bending down to scoop up his daughter. "Happy birthday sweetie," he said._

_Phoebe smiled and laughed as her father spun her around and around. Wheee! Look Mommy, I'm flying!"_

Then another memory came to her, this time of just her father and her.

_Victor was pushing Phoebe on the swings, smiling as she laughed and talked. "Higher Daddy, I want to go higher!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, push me higher!"_

_The little girl went higher and higher, laughing loudly as her father watched her. "I want to go home now," she said._

_He stopped the swing and pulled her off, carrying her back to the car and driving back to the manor. "Daddy, you promised you would teach me how to ride a bike. Will you teach me now?"_

"_Ok, get your helmet and we'll go outside."_

"_Ok!"_

"_You ready?"_

"_Yes, but don't let go! Not until I tell you to."_

"_Alright, I won't."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Ok, good, let's go."_

_Victor guided the bike, holding the handlebars as she moved. "Keep peddling," he said._

"_Ok, you can let go now."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, let me go!"_

_Victor let go and Phoebe started to bike down the hill. "Look Daddy, I'm riding a bike. All by myself!"_

_Victor smiled, but suddenly Phoebe fell and started to cry. He ran down to see her. "Where does it hurt?"_

_She pointed to her knee, which was bleeding slightly. He picked her up and carried her home where he cleaned the cut and put a bandaid on it. She sniffled. "Is that better honey?" he asked, giving her a kiss on her cheek._

_She nodded. "Thank you."_

Phoebe sighed as she remembered all these things about her dad. There were so many good times, but then he had just left. She couldn't forgive him for that, could she?

Phoebe left her room and went into the hallway. She noticed the open attic door again, and this time she went inside. There she found a book open to a page. She read the page aloud:

"Hear now the words of the witches,

the secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here.

Great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring your powers to we sisters three.

We want the power.

Give us the power."

A gust of wind went through the attic, and there was a bright flash of light. Phoebe shivered, but thought nothing more of it. She walked back over to the door and paused, looking out the window. Suddenly she squeezed her eyes closed as she saw something.

_Two cars were speeding around the corner, each in opposite directions. Suddenly the cars crashed, causing a loud explosion. Phoebe watched as the cars both went up in flames, instantly killing the people inside. _

Phoebe opened her eyes, confused about what had just happened. Then she shook it off and headed downstairs. She figured since Victor was the only family she had left, she might as well give him a chance.

"Dad?" she called.

"Phoebe?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm willing to at least give you a chance."

Victor smiled at Phoebe. He had just been remembering the time when he had taught her how to ride a bike. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said.

Phoebe smiled cautiously. "Ok."

"Come on, I'll take you out to lunch."

Phoebe nodded. "I guess that would be ok."

Victor got his wallet and they headed out to lunch. "I really did miss you, Phoebe."

"I missed you too dad."


	11. The Crash

Sisters

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine…

A/N: I just got back from Spain a couple of day ago, and it was so much fun! So sorry I haven't updated in a while but I didn't have a computer. Anyway, sorry if this chapter sucks and it's really short, but I wanted to put something up and I just wrote this really quickly. I promise more good stuff next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again by Wednesday. Now, to my reviewers:

Anarra- thanks. I had to keep _some _things the same…

Prue and Andy- thanks, sorry about slow updates

Fanmania- thanks. don't worry, they'll all meet Piper soon. Hopefully before the end of this week, otherwise you'll have to wait two months for me too come home from camp and vacation, lol…

Gorgeous Nick Stokes- yay, a new reader!

Alyssa Halliwell- thanks! I did have fun!

x-MauraLynnTierney-x- yay another new reader! Thanks!

mel11- yay, a third new reader! Thanks!

piperfanatic- um…

emelie172- thanks!

**Chapter Eleven: The Crash**

Piper rolled over for the sixth time. She couldn't find a comfortable position and she couldn't sleep. Her date with Dan had been relatively good. They had gone out to dinner and then taken a walk.

Dan had even given her a quick kiss goodnight when he took her home that night, and promised to call later and see her the next day.

Despite what she felt about Leo, Piper had had fun. She had let Dan's charm soothe her and he turned out to be a pretty decent guy. Unfortunately Piper couldn't get thoughts of Leo out of her head all night. What she really wanted was for Leo to be here with her.

Piper sighed. There wasn't much of school left anyway. She could forget about Leo and Missy and Dan for an entire summer. They had one last final tomorrow, and then they were done for the year. Piper was really excited.

Thinking for a while longer, Piper finally came to a conclusion. She and Leo had had fun together when they were friends. Why couldn't they just be friends again? She figured she could talk to Leo tomorrow, hopefully make things right between them.

00000

Paige stomped up the stairs, angry. She had just gotten into a fight with her parents. Paige wasn't even sure what they had been arguing about, there was just a lot of yelling and screaming.

"Paige what happened? Why were you guys yelling?" Prue asked.

"I don't know. Mom and Dad were just yelling at me."

"For what?"

"I don't know! They just like to yell!"

Prue raised her eyebrows. "Where are they?"

"They went out somewhere. I didn't ask and I don't care."

Paige turned and stomped into her room, angrily slamming the door.

00000

"Why was she so mad?" Mr. Matthews wondered aloud.

"I don't know honey. She's just a kid, she gets overemotional sometimes."

He nodded, driving quickly down the street.

"Watch out!" his wife cried, as a car turned quickly around the corner.

He slammed on the brakes, but he wasn't fast enough. The two cars collided and everything went up in flames.

00000

"What was wrong with Piper last night?" Mr. Johansson asked his wife.

"I'm not sure. Some boy dropped her off last night and then she went straight to sleep. I assume it was a date, but I don't know why she would be upset."

"You haven't seen Leo around much lately, have you?"

"No, which is strange because he and Piper seemed like such good friends."

"Maybe they got into a fight."

"That could be it. I'll talk to Piper later tonight.

He nodded, turning the corner too quickly. He didn't see the car coming straight at them.

"Watch out!" his wife cried, as the car zoomed towards them.

He slammed on the brakes, but he wasn't fast enough. The two cars collided and everything went up in flames.

00000

Phoebe was sitting inside, staring out the window. Victor had gone to run some errands so she was at home alone. She was definitely starting to like him better, and lunch yesterday had been a lot of fun.

He had told her there was something important he needed to tell her. He said it was complicated, so he would explain it to her later.

As Phoebe stared out the window she saw a car heading pretty fast towards the end of the street. Suddenly another car zoomed around the corner. Suddenly the cars crashed, causing a loud explosion. Phoebe watched as the cars both went up in flames, instantly killing the people inside.

Phoebe screamed as she witnessed the scene. It was exactly what she had seen the day before when she was upstairs in the attic, only now it was reality.

Phoebe ran into the kitchen and dialed 911, instantly alerting the police and hospital to the crash.

Then she ran outside. No one had survived the crash. All four of the people were dead.


	12. The Truth

Sisters

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and this storyline.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I went to camp for most of July, and when I came home I only had a few days before I went on vacation again to India and Africa. I had an awesome time, but now I'm home and hopefully will have more time to write. Anyway, to my wonderful reviewers:

Andy20- Anyway, you'll find out what happens to the girls in the next two chapters.

Fanmania- I can't tell you that, but you'll find out in the next two chapters!

Lucy Knight- lol, obviously you're not going to speed. Anyway, you're going to see how they meet soon…

Anarra- yes, I'm very evil lol

Emelie172- thanks!

Lillynilly- yay, a new reader! And thanks. When are you going to update 'square one'?

Charmed-angel4- Kenny…? Anyway you knew I was going to kill their parents sometime!

Prue and Andy- look, I'm actually updating! Lol…

Chyp- yay, another new reader!

Alyssa Halliwell- you knew I was gonna kill them…

Lillynilly- thanks!

Baby girl Geller-Green- thanks. sorry it took so long

Piper loves Leo 1701- lol, glad you like it so much

**Chapter Twelve: The Truth**

Piper woke up at around 7:30 the next morning and got ready for her last day of finals. She didn't know where her parents were, but that didn't matter because she was going to walk to school anyway.

Piper had decided that today she was going to talk to Leo and maybe she would even try to give Dan a chance since Leo didn't want her. Maybe Piper would have her first boyfriend.

Grabbing some pens and pencils Piper went downstairs and slammed the door on her way out. She knew she was already late for school because she was supposed to be there at eight.

By the time she got to school she had to run to her English room to take the two-hour test, which was just about to start. Figuring she would have time to take to Leo after the exam, Piper sat down and began working.

Two hours later she was completely finished and ready to leave. "Bye Piper! See you next year!" the few friends she had called.

She hurried through the hallways trying to find Leo, but she couldn't see him anywhere.Piper looked down to see her cell phone was ringing, and flipped open the phone. No one except her parents ever called her cell.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Piper?" came a voice on the other end.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Piper this is Sam. Your parents were in a car accident. I'm coming to school to pick you up."

"What? Are they okay?"

"I'm sorry Piper. No one survived."

Piper dropped the phone, shocked and threw her hands out. She couldn't believe that her parents were dead. It had to be a nightmare. Piper grabbed the phone off the floor and ran, never noticing that no one else in the hallway was moving.

She had no idea where she was going, but Piper ran as fast as she could. Hell, she had no idea what was going to happen to her now that her parents were dead.

As Piper ran through the parking lot a car stopped in front of her and Piper stopped running to avoid the car. A man walked out of the car and looked at her. It was Sam. He hurried towards her and forced her to get into the car. Sam was a friend of her fathers whom Piper knew pretty well. He had been to their house many times in the past, and Piper knew that he would be the one to care for her if her parents died. Of course, she never imagined her parents would _actually_ die. At least not this early.

"Piper, I'm truly sorry about what happened. Your parents car hit another car and both caught on fire."

Piper nodded numbly as he continued.

"Your parents have left you in my care, so you're moving in with me."

Piper nodded again and sat staring out the window in a daze.

00000

"How was your last day of school?" Prue asked Paige.

"It was pretty good. My math final wasn't too bad. What about you?"

"Pretty good. I had science today."

"Bye Prue! See you after the summer!" someone called.

Prue smiled and waved back.

"Who was that?" Paige asked.

"No idea."

Paige laughed.

"Come on, let's go home," Prue said, heading for the parking lot.

When they pulled up into their driveway Paige ran into the house. The phone began to ring as soon as she stepped inside.

"Hello?"

"Is this Paige or Prue Matthews?"

"Paige. Who's this?"

"My name is Kelly Evans. I'm a social worker, and I work with your mom. I'm sorry to inform you that your parents might have been in a car crash. There were no survivors, and we need you and your sister to come down to your mother's office. A friend of your parents is here, and you will be put under his care."

Paige didn't say anything, as she was too shocked to speak.

"Hello? Ms. Matthews are you still there?"

"Yes," she said weakly.

"I'm very sorry about this."

Paige nodded, which was pointless as the woman couldn't see her and hung up the phone without another word.

"Paige, who was on the phone?"

She looked at her older sister and told her what the woman had said. In seconds the two of them were crying. Fifteen minutes later the girls were pulling into the parking lot, both of their eyes red.

00000

Piper and Sam sat in a room with a woman named Kelly Evans. She was the social worker in charge of Piper's case. She had a pile of paperwork for Sam to fill out and several spots for Piper and Sam to sign. Piper was sipping a glass of water and staring out the window, barely listening to what the woman was saying. Sam was nodding as she spoke and reading the papers in front of him.

Piper finally looked up when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Mrs. Evans said brightly.

Two sad looking girls who had both clearly been crying walked into the room. "Mrs. Evans?" the older one asked.

She nodded. "You must be Prue and Paige Matthews. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," the girl said.

"So what's going to happen to us?" the younger girl asked.

"I know your parents told you that if anything ever happened to them, you girls would be taken care of by their friend Sam, right?"

They nodded.

Mrs. Evans motioned toward the man sitting across the desk from her. "This is Sam, your new guardian."

Sam smiled sadly at the girls, his eyes lingering on Paige, his only child. He'd been watching over her since she was first put in the care of the Matthews. He was glad he'd been able to find such caring parents for his daughter.

The girls sat down and Kelly continued to tell them what was going to happen. Sam had to sign something now so that he could take the three girls home, and he would have more time later to fully read over the paperwork.

Sam quickly signed, gathered up the papers and took the girls back to the Matthews' house.

00000

Victor and Phoebe were sitting on the couch together after dinner, talking. "I know you think I left you all those years ago because I didn't want to take care of you, but that's not true," Victor said.

"Then why did you leave?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a long story. There are so many more things I always wanted to tell you, and I'm going to now. There's so much you don't know about your family, and you should know."

Phoebe looked confused, but was paying attention to what he was saying.

"In the 17th Century, around the time of the Salem Witch Trials, your ancestor, Melinda Warren made a prophecy. She was burned at the stake because the townspeople believed her to be a witch, which was true. Melinda's last words were that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger until there were three sisters, the Charmed Ones. These sisters would grow to be the most powerful witches, and together they're close to unstoppable."

Phoebe looked skeptical. "You're saying my ancestor was a witch?"

"All the women in your family are witches. Your Grams, your mother, you."

"You mean I'm a witch?"

"Melinda's powers were premonition, telekinesis and freezing time. You have the power of premonition."

Phoebe looked shocked, but she knew her father was telling the truth. "What does this have to do with you leaving?"

"I'm coming to that part. When your mother and I were teenagers, she got pregnant. She had two daughters about two years apart. Penny convinced her she was too young to take care of children and forced her to give them away. When she had a third daughter, Patty felt she was old enough to care for the child and decided to keep her daughter. That girl is you."

"You mean, you mean I have sisters?"

Victor nodded. "Patty and I ended up getting married, but then she had an affair with her whitelighter, Sam. They had another daughter, but Penny forced her to give this girl away too so no one would find out and she would be safe. Then Patty was killed. I know Penny told you she drowned, but the truth is that she was killed by a demon. Penny never liked me, so after Patty died she forced me to leave."

Phoebe still looked shocked. "A demon? You mean demons exist?"

Victor nodded again. "Apparently."

"And I have three sisters who I've never met?"

"That about sums it up," Victor replied.

"You said something about the Charmed Ones. Who are they?"

"You and your two older sisters. I guess now there's a fourth."


	13. Powers

Sisters

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a year! I know you guys all probably hate me, and I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but if you are, please review!

**Chapter Thirteen: Powers**

"Dad! Dad where are you?" Phoebe called, walking around the house.

"In the kitchen sweetheart," he yelled back. "Everything alright?" he asked when she walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go to the Wyatt's house to apologize to them for leaving. Mrs. Matthews called them the day I slept at their house, but I never spoke to them."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine, I'll go myself. I'll be back soon," she said, heading for the door.

Phoebe walked down the street to the Wyatt's house and rang the doorbell. She waited a minute and smiled as Cole opened the door.

"Phoebe! Hi, come inside."

"Thanks," she said following him into the living room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Leo went out with some of his friends, and Danielle went out somewhere with my parents. So what are you doing here?"

"Um, actually I wanted to thank all of you for letting my stay with you. And I wanted to apologize for running out. I'm really sorry I didn't tell anyone, but I was upset and I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it," Cole said, smiling at her.

"Ok, so, um, that's all I wanted to say. I guess I'll go now."

"No, don't leave! You want something to drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine, but I guess I can stay a little longer," Phoebe replied, settling down on the couch.

"So, I heard you're living with your dad now. How come you didn't live with him before?"

"It's a really long story, but basically, my grandmother didn't like him, and when my mom died, she forced him to leave. I never knew all that, so I thought he just walked out on me, and I used to hate him. Now I'm glad he's back in my life. So what about you? Weren't you adopted?"

"Yeah, I never found out who my birth parents were, and no one knows, but I really don't mind. I love my parents, and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Phoebe looked at him, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "Swannanoa a secret?"

"Sure, I love secrets."

"I'm glad your parents didn't adopt me."

"And why's that?"

"Cause I like you."

Cole grinned. "You want go out sometime?"

"How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good. I'll call you."

"Great. I really have to go now though- I'll see you Saturday."

"Right, Saturday."

Phoebe stood up and walked home, a huge grin on her face.

00000

A few hours later, Phoebe was standing in her room, trying to reach something on the top shelf of her closet. She was about a foot to short, and she couldn't find anything to stand on.

"Dad, will you come here for a second please? I need you to get something for me."

"Sure, honey. What do you need?"

"I'm trying to reach that skirt," she replied pointing. "Whoa!" she screamed, as she suddenly flew straight into the air, high enough to grab the skirt.

"Daddy! Get me down from here!" she yelled, scared.

"I'm trying!" he replied, pulling on her legs.

A minute later she was safely back on the ground, the skirt in her arms. "How did that happen? One minute I was pointing at the skirt, and then I was in the air holding it!"

"I guess levitation is one of your new powers," Victor said, hugging her. "I never liked this magic stuff."

00000

"Well girls, here's your new home," Sam said, smiling sadly. He was happy he would finally have a chance to get to know them, but not so thrilled at the reason for it.

He watched as the three sisters looked around the house, taking everything in, but still not really believing all that had happened to them that day. "I've only got three bedrooms, so two of you girls will have to share, and you'll all have to share a bathroom. I'll take you upstairs so you can settle in now."

He helped them carry the bags of clothes they had picked up from their home up the stairs and showed them to the new rooms. Prue and Paige shared a room, while Piper got her own.

"Alright, girls. I'm going out to get some things you might need and some food. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave them all a quick hug, and went to the store.

After Sam left, the girls looked at each other for practically the first time. "Well, Piper," Prue said, trying to smile at her. "I guess we're sisters now."

"Yeah," Piper echoed. "I guess we're sisters."

An hour later, when Sam came home, he found the girls lying on one of the beds, their arms around each other and their cheeks damp from rivers of tears.

00000

A few days later, Sam and the girls had settled into a new routine. They were comfortable with each other, and already, they loved Sam. The girl's felt as if they had know each other all their lives, and they were having fun together. Sometimes they would sit and cry together, but most of the time they were happy to talk about their friends, Andy, and anything else they could think of.

Sam was thrilled to see that the girls were getting along so well together, and happy to be their new guardian.

All three of the girls had had dreams of their parents, which had made them feel much better. They saw their parents surrounded by fluffy white clouds, looking like angels. They had made the girls promise not to be so sad, and to get on with their lives. They said they would always be with them, watching over them, and they wanted their girls to be happy without them. They gave them each one last hug, and that was the end of the dream.

Today was Thursday, and they had been living together since Monday. The girls were upstairs, sitting on Prue's bed. Piper looked up to see both Paige and Prue staring at her. "What?" she asked, blushing.

Paige and Prue looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Paige asked.

"I think so," Prue replied, grinning. "Piper, we're gonna give you a makeover!"

"What?" Piper cried.

"Well, you told us about your problems with Dan and Leo. The only way to fix that, is with a makeover!"

"Come on, it'll be fun," Paige coaxed.

"And besides, you're already gorgeous, you just need a couple of changes," Prue said, pulling off Piper's glasses.

"Alright fine. I guess it could help."

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome!"

Piper groaned, and her new sisters laughed.

Paige grabbed a brush and started furiously brushing Piper's mane of brown hair, and Prue ran to the bathroom to grab her makeup. After almost an hour of brushing, several new hairstyles, lip gloss, eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, mascara, and countless other things, Piper was done.

"Okay, you can look in the mirror now," Prue said.

Piper stood up and stared at herself in the mirror. "You guys! I look so different! Thank you!" she said, giving them huge hugs.

A few minutes later, Sam walked into the room. "Girls, do you- wow, Piper, you look great!"

Piper beamed. "Thanks."

"Sam, will you pass me that hair clip?" Paige asked.

She held out her hand, and the hair clip she had asked for appeared in her palm in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?"


	14. More Secrets Revealed

Sisters

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope you're still reading!!

**Chapter Fourteen: More Secrets Revealed**

Phoebe and Victor were sitting together in the kitchen, eating dinner and talking. He had spent a while telling her about his life over the past few years.

"So where did you go after Grams made you leave?"

"Well," Victor replied, "I moved to New York and I found a great new job that I loved. A friend of mine started his own company, and I ended up working with him. The only problem was that I never found someone I loved as much as your mother. And I never went a day without thinking about you and wishing I could be with you."

"Then why didn't you write to me? All I ever got from you was one stupid postcard on my birthday."

"I did write to you!" Victor frowned. "I wrote you letters, one every day in the beginning, and then at least one a month for the last few years. I guess your grandmother decided not to give them to you."

Phoebe shrugged. "I guess she did what she thought was best. But I still wish that I had known you wanted to talk to me."

There was a short silence before Phoebe brought up the subject of her sisters. "So you said I have three sisters, right? Where are they? Am I ever gonna get to meet them?"

"Well, honey, I don't know. When your older sisters were born we asked San to find homes for them. He took them to a nun and I don't know where they ended up. The only requirement your mother had was that their names begin with a P. Then when Patty and Sam's daughter was born, I think Sam took her to the same nun and asked her to find a good home."

"So you don't know where they are then?"

"I'm afraid not. I haven't had any contact with Sam in about six years."

"Oh," Phoebe replied, looking disappointed. "I was hoping I could get to know my sisters."

"Don't worry. Maybe you'll meet them someday."

00000

"Either that's a really high tech hair clip or you've decided to become an amateur magician," Prue said, staring at her sister.

"That was so cool!" Paige said.

"Uh, girls, maybe now is the right time to talk to you about something important," Sam said.

"More important than _this_?' Piper asked.

"Actually it's about what just happened. And it's very complicated." Sam stepped inside the room and sat down on the end of one of the beds.

"Ok…"

"I'm just gonna go right ahead and say it. You girls are all witches. You all have magical powers and I guess Paige just discovered hers."

Prue burst out laughing and all three girls started talking at once. "You must be crazy!" "Witches don't exist!" "You can't seriously expect us to believe that!"

Sam sighed. "It's true. And I know this is a lot to take in right now, so I'm going downstairs to give you girls some time to think this over. When you're ready I'll tell you the whole story."

Prue raised her eyebrows. "You mean there's more than that?"

"A lot more," Sam said, standing up and heading downstairs.

Paige, being the youngest, was the first one to believe Sam. Also, even though she had never met him before, she felt some strange bond to him and had trusted him almost immediately. She felt as though she had known him all her life, and that maybe he could be telling the truth.

"Well, there's no other explanation for the hair clip, so I guess Sam was telling us the truth," Paige said.

"Paige, you can't really believe we're _witches_, can you?" Prue asked.

"Well, yeah, actually I do."

"Come on, let's at least go hear what Sam has to say," Piper insisted.

"Ok, fine," Prue said as they all stood up and went downstairs to hear the rest of Sam's story.

00000

"We're ready to hear the rest of your story," Paige announced, going to sit near Sam.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad. Ok, the most important thing I have to tell you is that, well, you girls are sisters."

"We're what!?" they all yelled.

"Prue and I aren't _really_ sisters! We were just adopted into the same family! And Piper's not even related to us!"

"Actually, when your girls were born, your parents had to give you up. They asked me to find good homes for you, so I did. Your mother's name was Patty. She was a witch too."

"You mean then- we're _really_ sisters? And where's our mother now?" Paige asked.

"And what about our father?" Piper asked.

"She died about eight years ago," Sam replied, a sad look in his eyes. "And I haven't seen your father in seven years. Your grandmother made him leave after your mother died."

Piper shook her head in disbelief. She stood up and ran out of the room and out of the house. She ran down the street and back in the direction of her old house on Prescott Street.

"Piper! Piper wait!" Prue called.

"Where are you going?" Paige yelled after her.

"It's ok, she'll be back. Don't worry," Sam said, staring at the door.

_This was all too much to take in at one time. She needed some more time to think it all over by herself. In less than a week she had lost her parents- the only family she had ever known- and had felt so alone in the world. She had barely had time to grieve and had immediately moved into a new house with girls she didn't know and Sam, a man she barely knew. Of course, she had become good friends with them, but she still didn't really know them. _

_Now she was also finding out that she was a witch and she had magical powers. That the girls she had moved in with were her real sisters. Her _sisters_! She had two sisters she'd never even heard about, and now she was _living with them_. And on top of that she had learned that she would probably never even meet her birth parents._

Piper ran faster down the street and in several minutes she had reached Prescott Street. She stopped and put her hands on her knees, panting, at one end of the street, and looked up. She saw a large Victorian house that she had always liked. She looked at the street number. 1329 Prescott Street. For some reason, Piper had always liked that house.

When she caught her breath, Piper continued down the street and made it back to her old house. She wasn't sure why she had wanted to come there, but she felt like she needed to. When she got to her old house, she saw Leo standing outside his house, in his yard. She wanted to talk to him and started walking towards him. She remembered the week before, when she had decided she wanted to be friends with him.

"Leo! Can I talk to you for a minute?" she called.


End file.
